


He owns me

by wood_elf



Series: He owns me [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, Anal Fingering, Beating, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Elf, Face Slapping, First Time, Foot Fetish, Forced, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Sexual Submission, Orcs, Sensory Deprivation, Slavery, Spanking, Spit Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wood_elf/pseuds/wood_elf
Summary: Lenn is a fatherless elf with a cute heart-shaped butt and a feminine face. He is suddenly torn away from his coddling mother and thrust into the harsh world of slavery. The young boy is naive and has no clue how to fend off for himself. Deep in his heart he yearns for a savior that would shield him from the cruelty of life.Drakk is an exiled orc with a hot temper. He lives on the road traveling from nation to nation and seeking the most fearsome warriors to fight. He plans to return back to his tribe once he becomes the strongest orc there is.  Life on the road however has left him feeling lonely and sexually charged.The two of them make eye contact in a slave market.
Series: He owns me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989268
Kudos: 12





	1. A day in the market.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting on this site.   
> The first chapter contains spanking, fellatio, aftercare.  
> All and any feedback will be greatly appreciated.  
> I hope you enjoy the story <3 .

I have lost count of the days since our forest was burned. They separated me from my mother, killed all the powerful elves in the village and took the rest of us hostage. I’m only eighteen and unfit to fight. I was never fit for anything unlike my peers.   
They came for our mana, they were power hungry, ruthless and pure evil. Human sorcerers, Wretched human sorcerers ... I never thought it possible that they could best our kind in magic. It came as a surprise to all of us. Our elders were unprepared. 

I’m half human. I have the weak body of an elf and the weak magic of a human. The sorceres said that my magic is too weak, too useless. They took what I had and sold me into slavery. And so, for the past few months I’ve been sold from slaver to slaver, shipped across the sea, transported across mountains and foreign lands. My body is unfit for hard labor. I’m not a strong man like the other slaves I came across. Everywhere they send my I’m the only elf slave around. An exotic novelty. This is why the slavers spared me thus far.

Today however is different however. It’s the first time I’m being shipped with female slaves. I found myself in the hands of an orc slaver. along with eight other young women, some dark skinned, some light skinned but all of them young and beautiful. We were bound on our ankles and wrists, sitting uncomfortably inside a wagon being carried by two horses.

Our spirits were down and the slaver kept making demeaning comments about us the entire journey. He knows I’m a boy and he didn’t spare me.I wouldn’t blame him, I look more natural in a group of sex slaves than in a group of male slaves.. I had creamy white skin with no single hair on it. I had delicate hands, small feet and short stature. My hair was of the darkest brown, teetering on black. It was thick and girly despite being short. My pouty lips are faintly pink and my nose is small. I haven’t a single masculine feature on my face. We were made to wear revealing clothes. The only thing covering me from the cold winds were long open sided blue rags. 

He took us to Atlug. An orc border city, famous for its illegal trades. Me and the girls were chained together through our collars. We walked in a line through Atlug’s busy streets. The orc men were absolutely disgusting. They were huge, fat, ugly, green.... I remember my mother teaching me about the races. She told me that orcs are the most beastly savage kind and that they hated us elves. My slightly pointy ears gave me away. I can see the contempt on their faces. Some passers by even spat on me. Whatever did I do to deserve all this torment?

We were then handed over to some an obese merchant then put inside separate metal cages. Many have come gawking, some have come haggling over the prices but only two have made a purchase. As for me, I felt relieved. All my potential buyers turn disinterested once they learn about my gender.

It’s now noon and I’m waiting inside my metal cage, waiting for this day to be over and to be sent away from the orc city. I would rather die in a labor camp than be sold in this market. I’m facing away from the street with my eyes closed. I can’t bear to look at one more ugly orc face.

“Get up whore!” the merchant says as he rattles my cage.

I turn around to see that my cage is unlocked. The merchant reaches his hand and grabs a handful of my hair. He violently pulls me out and throws me, back first, on a table overlooking the street. He pulls the rags off of me. I struggle and try to get back on my feet, I move left and right frantically but the fat orc’s disgusting hands are pinning me on the table, holding my hands above my head.

“Are you sure you want this one? It’s not trained like the other girls… Stop moving you whore!” 

I realize that there’s this other huge orc besides me, looking down on me. Our eyes meet and something in my heart jumps. He was extremely tall, he had the broadest shoulders I have ever seen on a creature. His muscles were straining against his brown leather armor. His skin was darker than the orcs I’ve seen so far. The handle of his broadsword protected my eyes from the sun. I could clearly see his piercing eyes, his fearsome tusks, his chiseled jaw and his braided goatee and his charcoal hair. We stare into each other. I feel caught off guard, I can’t look away. His expression was bland yet his eyes alone made me stop struggling. All I can think of is that This man, this orc… He looks so handsome. 

“It’s also a boy.” The merchant spreads my legs and releases my arms. “The only thing it has going for it is the fact that it’s an elf. Inspect it yourself, traveler..” 

He’s still looking at me... I turn my head the other way, red cheeked. I could see some of the girls gawking and laughing. My face flushes red as I realize my nakedness in front of this hulking orc. I feel so exposed and vulnerable. What’s going on? Something strange stirs inside me. I feel paralyzed not by tiredness, nor by the bounds but by that … look. 

I yelp as I feel a large hand take and pull my ear.  
A thumb penetrates my ear and plays with my elvish lobes. He’s toying with his prey… 

“It really is an elf. Grogarr, finally you’ve brought us something interesting.” he says as he moves his hands away from my ear and slowly drags his palms down my neck towards my chest. His touch feels so gentle and has my body reacting, its warmth pulls me closer to his hand. I’m sure he’s feeling my crazy heartbeats right now. 

“Such soft skin”   
He continues to descend, now at my belly. I feel a sensational energy building up. He teases my belly button with his index finger. It feels so uncomfortable, I grit my teeth and bare it.

“such submissive nature.” He keeps going down… His voice is deep and clear, his words …Humiliating? 

“And yet.” Suddenly he grabs my groin and squeezes it. “It’s a boy.”

I stifle an embarrassing moan and say “Please, no. D-don’t touch me there…” I grab his arms and try to pull him away. Immediately he uses his other hand and pins my bound wrists above my head. He squeezes them together so roughly it hurts more than my bounds.

“Just let me go, please it hurts.” I plea.

“Tell me, Grogarr, why does a boy cost more than your other whores?” 

I try to push him away with my thighs and knees but he won’t budge. I feel myself … grow inside his hand.

“Hahahahaha. Find me another untouched elf in this entire market and I will half the price. Until then It’s twenty eight gold pieces, not lower.”

I can’t believe they’re conversing casually while I’m in such embarrassing pain. It all adds to the burning humiliation I feel. 

“I do like this catch, Grogarr. It reacts well.” I squirm under his hand.

He squeezes even harder. “Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Please let me gooo. Let me gooo.” 

“I am glad you’re enjoying the goods traveler. But perhaps you should play with your toy after you make the purchase.”

“I am not done inspecting Grogarr!” He releases me. I sigh, cover my embarrassed face with my hands and hide my groin with my thighs. 

“Untouched, huh?. I must see for myself.” He flips me around on my stomach “Don’t move, elf. Ass up.” It’s the first time he addresses me. My heart skips a beat.

He grabs a handful of my ass cheek then gives it a firm slap. “AHHH” I cry out. my voice sounds so high pitched against his.

“Ass up I said.”

I put my ass up with my head still glued to the table. He spreads my cheeks aparts and spits right in the middle.He grabs a handful of my now red cheek again and he presses his thumb on my behind. I was never touched like that, not even by myself. The pressure he put on my behind keeps building, my toes curl. His thumb is invading me. A strange energy keeps building all over my penis and ass. The pressure turns into pain as he pushes it in, his entire thick thumb up my bum. “Ahhhhhh” I moan… It embarrases me to know that this is all still happening in public. 

“So tight… Definitely untouched. It’s a deal, Grogarr.” He removes his thumb and wipes it on my back.

I hear a bag of gold crash into the table. “My pleasure, traveler. Do enjoy yourself.”

My new ‘owner’ unties the bounds on my ankles and wrists. He helps me to stand up. And there I was completely naked, next to him. I feel so small, so weak, so ... feminine.   
He grabs my chin and makes me look into his eyes. I look back like a prey refusing its own fate. My biggest fear has come to pass and all I can think of is this strange desire burning inside me, I must not let him know, I must not show him. I try my best to give a face of defiance. 

He closes the gap between our bodies and gently touches my face. His hands then move all over my back and ass, mine on his chest, futally pushing him away. He leans in, his heavy breath rains down on my face. His orcish smell is so strong up close… I can’t step back, I can’t look away. My stupid body betrays me and stands on the tip of my toes. My face gets closer to his and then … Our lips meet… He kisses me. I don’t kiss back, I don’t open my mouth. I simply can’t give him the satisfaction. He suddenly smacks my ass, much harder than before. I cry into his mouth and his tongue invades. It feels broad and slimy. It tastes of exotic orc food and mead. He pulls my hair violently, my head tilts up even more. I moan inside his mouth as saliva flows into mine. His arms feel so large on my naked body. I am somehow swooned. 

“What’s your name?” He pulls back and I immediately turn away, completely red faced. I cover my penis and stay silent. Reality suddenly hit me. I am an elf in a strange orcish city, completely naked and turned on, I was just sold to a large intimidating orc as a sex slave. I look around and see slaves of every kind being abused, beaten, put in cages. All the fear and anxiety came rushing back. How did I let this happen? How will I survive this?

“What’s your name?” he asks again.

I look at him with disbelief. Terror has paralized my tongue. He just stands there eying me for a few moments but I feel frozen. He then looks away and walks past me into the market. I look around in confusion. He’s walking away? After he bought me? I keep watching him to make sure. He really is walking away. I realize that for the first time in months, I am free of my bounds. Yet I am stuck naked in an orcish city that hates my kind. My life is in danger and I have to act fast. I turn towards the orcish merchant. “Hey please. That orc just left me. C-Can you please send me back.” I ask frantically. He pays me no heed as he was arguing with a haggler. “Please, I will be killed here.”

“You’re no longer my problem whore, get out of my shop.” He pushes me into the street. I look around and see ugly, terrifying orcish faces. The man who just bought me is slipping away into the crowd. I somehow feel that he’s the only thing that can protect me now. I rush towards him and grab his arm “Mr. orc.” he keeps walking. “Mr. orc, please take me with you.” He ignores me. I keep close to him nonetheless, hold him tighter. “M-My name is Lenn...” I stutter. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I followed him. I have no clue where he’s going. Half an hour later, we find ourselves in front of a strange tower building made of stone and wood. The orc knocks on the door and yells “I’m back Umni, open up.” 

An old orcish lady with a hunched back and a strange hat greets us “Ah traveler, welcome back.” she peeks behind him to see me. “Oh, how wonderful. Do come in.”

“Thank you.” He replies.

We enter the strange building. The walls are lined with cages containing exotic creatures and herbs. A giant pot dominates the middle of the room.

“I see you made a spectacular choice traveler. I’ve never expected you’d find an elf in these parts.”

“It’s a boy, Umni. That shouldn’t be a problem for the ritual, yes?”

“A boy? We will have to do something different, traveler. But worry not, the preparations will be the same.”

“Good to hear.” His voice is so deep and masculine. Everytime he speaks I feel my body vibrate.

The lady grabs my arms with her decaying creepy fingers and pulls me inside. “Fear not my child, you must clean yourself first. You desperately need a bath.” She’s right, I’m all dirty, I haven’t bathed since I was taken against my will.

She takes me to a room upstairs. It was much cleaner and had a medium sized wooden bath that looks more akin to a barrel. She snaps her fingers and the bath gets instantly filled with boiling water. My eyes widen in surprise. I didn’t know orcs were capable of magic. 

“Go on boy, don’t be shy.” she releases my arm and heads back downstairs. I step into the hot water. It was perfectly warm, not too hot, not too cold. I scrub my dirty muddied feet and the rest of my body then I lay my head back and relax. The water was divine. I can hear the lady and the orc discussing something, but their sounds are muffled and I couldn’t make out a word. That man, he’s so strange. He knew I would follow him. And he has something prepared for me here. Something, fishy...

A few moments later the old lady is back, with a fresh towel. She snaps her fingers and all the water disappears. “The ritual is ready, child. Dry yourself and join us downstairs.”

“Ritual?” I hesitantly ask.

“Has your master not explained to you?”

“He barely spoke with me… Please tell me.”

She simply smiles.

“Dry yourself and join us.” she says as she leaves the room.

I step down the stairs, fully dried and covered by the towel. I’m thinking to myself why I’m not thinking about escaping. What is this ‘ritual’? My mind is an utter mess and I can’t even look at the direction of the orc.

“Good. Come now child, drink this.” She gave me a purple elixir.   
“What does it do?”

“It will put you to sleep and take away your magical defenses.”

“B-but, I have no magic to speak of. I refuse to drink it.”

She grabs me and rattles me. “Do as you’re told, child. I may be old but I’m not patient.”

I look shyly towards the orc and he nods gently.   
“It will not hurt you, drink it all up, at once.” She says viciously. 

In my heart I pray for the gods to protect me from whatever is coming. I put it to my lips and drink it. It’s tasteless, warm and smells rotten.

“Such an obedient elf. I can sense the desires welling deep inside you, child.”

I wipe my mouth and say “NO. My only desire is to make it out of this city alive.” I burst in anger. Her comment offended me on a deep level. I look towards the orc to see him smirking. 

“What happens now?” I ask.

I feel my legs getting weak. The orcish holds my arm and guides me towards another room. My mind is getting numb. I can barely make out what’s inside this room. I close my eyes and hear her chant in foreign tongue. My stomach feels light and all my senses stop working… I faint.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up being carried on the orc’s broad shoulder. We’re outside the city gates. It’s dusk… I was out for hours. His large hand is holding my calves together and my bubbly ass is jiggling next to his face with every heavy step. 

“Take me down you brute. What did you do to me? You’re such an asshole. I trusted you. Put me down!” I punch his shoulders and kick his ribs. Nothing happens, he’s such an immovable wall.

“You don’t want to anger me, elf.” He said. He tightened his grip on my calves 

“What did you do to me? Tell me!” I cry.

“I will tell you, but not when you’re misbehaving.” 

“Can you atleast put me down. It’s embarrassing being carried naked like this.” 

“You have no shoes. I want you completely clean for tonight.” 

“What? N-N-NO. I’m a man, You know what that makes you?” 

“HHAHAHAHAHA.” Such booming laughter. “You are amusing.” 

He smacks my ass so hard I almost fell behind him.

“AHHHH. You Brute!” It’s the third time he does that. My feet rub together in response to the pain.

“I’m taking you home. Stay silent until then.” He orders. 

My nostrils flare. I punch his back in anger. How come this orc stirs within me unusual emotions? My mind keeps drifting back to that kiss. Everything about him makes me feel so conflicted. I need to run away from him. We’re outside the city walls. The odds are in my favor. I notice that his pocket knife is within my reach. For now I’ll bide my time until the perfect moment.

It’s getting darker and darker as the sun sets. There aren’t any orcs nearby and the cover of night is to my advantage. My eyes are glued to that knife and my courage is high. This is my chance to escape. I reach for the knife and take it out. I use all my force to plunge it into his side, where his liver is. I can't stand the sight of blood so I close my eyes and give a high pitched battle scream. I feel the impact. The orc stops, then continues walking.

“I have warned you, elf. You do not want to anger me. But now, you did.”

I open my eyes to see that his knife barely penetrated his leather armor. I drop it in disbelief. How can I be so weak and stupid? Of course the armor! I can feel he is angry with me, his pattern of breath changed. 

“Good timing. We’re home.”

I turn around, still on his shoulders, to see a large covered carriage behind three impressive oxens. It’s wider and longer than any carriage I’ve seen. It has a =door in the back and many bags hung on its sides… Is this really where he lives?

The orc steps inside and throws me off his shoulder and into the dusty hardwood floor. He closes the door behind him and lights a lantern. The inside seems so cramped. Barrels and chests occupy the corners. The walls are lined with weapons; a large axe, exotic swords, spears, knives and a crossbow. On one side is a bed large enough for one orc of his size and on the other was a small desk and a chair. The inside was all dusty and damp. I expected his home to be cleaner.

Somehow his abode stirs some excitement inside me. Yet I did not forget the fact that I am now alone in a room with the orc I just attempted to stab. I get on my knees and plead as he was taking off his armor and shoes “Please Mr. Orc. I just want to live. Please forgive me and let me g-.” 

A single slap across the face was enough to shut me up. He grabs by the hair and throws me on the bed with such ease.

“The only way to start with you is with a good beating, so that you know your place.”

“No, Please!” I scream. “Forgive me! I’ll do anyth-.” SLAP. I put my hand on my face, eyes teary.

He sits beside me on the bed and looks deep into my eyes. Whenever our eyes meet it feels magical. Despite my fear, anger and frustration, his calm dark eyes sedate me and lure me. I can see within them his lust for me, his aggression towards my race, his dominance. I can’t tell what he sees within mine but somehow I know he is pleased. Which makes me feel so conflicted. 

He grabs my hair again and violently pulls me on his lap in a spanking position. 

“You’ll do anything?”

“...Yes. I’ll do anything. Please forgive me.”

“Then, You’ll take this punishment for the disrespect you showed me thus far. Understood?”

“... “

He raises his hand.

“No. Plea-”

A thunderous slap claps my cheeks. “AGHHHHH.”

“Whenever I ask you something, you must answer!.” His deep voice is getting angrier.

Another slap followed. “AWWW.” He is in no way being gentle. I’m at his complete mercy and somehow it makes it feel even more shameful.

“You WILL arch your back as I’m punishing you.”

Another slap followed. “PLEASEE.” I bury my face into the pillow and wheeze into it as I raise my ass further.

He roughly pulls my hair and says.

“I want to hear you break.” SLAP. ”scream all you want, it’s only the two of us here.” SLAP.

“Pleaseee. Mr. orc, you’re hurting me so muchhhh.” I turn my head and beg.

I’m bawling like a baby. My tears are flowing like a river. 

“You will call me Sir and master. Understood?”

“Yes, s-s-sir.” I look into his eyes pleading.

SLAP. “You will take your punishment. Understood?”

His expression is angry, aggressive. I realize that this beating is far from over… He is set on giving me pain and there is no way I can dissuade him. All I can do now is ride it out. My heart sinks. “Yes, master.” I say as I look away.

“Truly, a face of a bitch.” he mutters. 

He lets go of my hair and pins my wrists against me back. He gives me Blow after blow after blow in strict rhythm. All of them with the same force like a perfect metronome. I cry, I scream, I beg, I wallow in the pain. But he keeps going. My toes are curled and my feet kick the bed when the agony becomes unbearable. Everytime I get out of position or cover my ass with my ankles, he hits me even harder and yells at me. I can barely keep my ass arched every other blow. “Sir, please, Sir, Sir.” is all I can muster between the gasps for air and screams of agony. The rhythm of it makes it all blur, each slap sends a wave of pain from my ass towards the rest of my body. I weep as I think of all the injustices that have led me to this point.

“Please master. I can’t take it anymore. Please...” I return to begging.

He ignores me. I feel like an animal, degraded, owned. He abuses me with no regard for my dignity as a person. But beneath it all, I feel a strange catharsis from all the pain he’s servicing me. I fall silent and he continues the punishment.

Minutes later he stops. He rubs my ass gently, it’s burning with pain and his touch is not helping. His hands glide between my thighs, up and down my legs, along my shoulders and neck. “You’re so soft and beautiful.” he says out of nowhere, huffing cold air on my burning bottom.

“Do you understand now what you are?”

“Y-yes.” I look at him with such submissive puppy eyes.

“I don’t think you do. But you will, in time. Come here.”

He pulls me up so that I straddle him, our faces meet again. 

I can’t bear to look him in the eye like this. He hugs me deeply as I cry into his shoulder. 

“Keep crying baby girl, let it all out. Let that hurt go. Whatever pain you have it’s all in the past now.” 

I’m so confused yet so relieved. He’s holding me tightly, possessively, caressing my back, my ass and my soles, gently kissing my face. I can feel that he’s toying with me but I continue to cry in his embrace. My sounds are muffled on his shoulders. I desperately need this. It’s been months since anyone treated me nicely. Around his arms I feel strangely protected. I never felt such masculine presence before. I’m a single child of a single mother. I never had a father. It’s so nice to be in the arms of such a strong man like this. It makes me even sadder to know I’ve missed out on such affection, and that now I’m receiving it from an orc who just beat me to tears. He lets me have my moment. When my tears dry up, he pulls my head back and brushes my tears away gently.

“How are you feeling?”

“M-my ass. It hurts.”

He rubs my cheeks and whispers.

“You needed that, baby girl.”

“Thank you.” Why am I thanking him? I flush red.

I look deep into his eyes and my heart feels so bare to him. I have been naked and defenseless ever since I met him. No person has ever seen me like this.

“Nobody will hurt you or take you again. You’re mine now and you will only have to worry about one thing.” 

“... What exactly?” I stutter. A devilish grin draws on his face.

“Pleasing me for the rest of your life.” 

‘Please him?’.... Does he really mean it? I am a boy, he can’t be serious. But the thought of it. Pleasure with this handsome orc… It’s making me feel excited... Conflicted… I can’t possibly… I can’t think… I can’t … I can’t...

“Understood?”

“No, I can’t, I ca- ... I’m not a girl.” I protest.

He suddenly smacks my battered ass one more time.

“Owwww, I’m sorry.” 

“You will never say no to me.” He pulls my hair threateningly. “And if this arrangement doesn’t satisfy you, you’re free to leave at any time.” He says. His breathing is becoming heavier, his tone harsher.

“I’m sorry....”

“That is your first lesson. Do you understand?” his hand tightens around my hair.

“I do understand, master. I really do.” He slaps my face out of nowhere, his eyes burning with aggression and desire. The more I look into them the more I feel like a willing prey.   
“Do you know?”

“I will obey you, I promise.” He slaps me again, I cover my burning face but he brushes my hands away. 

“I will never say no to you.” He hits me again, always on the same side. 

“I will please you for the rest of my life.” My heart skips a beat when I say that. It felt so right to say it.

I brace myself for another merciless slap but it never came. Instead he gently pulls me closer for a passionate kiss. This time, I kiss back. My desires are unleashed like the flood. I grab his hair and coarse face as I kiss him like a needy teenage girl. It felt so good to say those things.

I’m kissing the man who just beat my ass. The man who drugged me. The man bought me as a slave. Our mouths and tongues are dancing together. My fully naked body feels at home in his embrace. My hips are moving on their own. My tiny penis erect and grinding on the fabric of his shirt. 

“Undress me.” He breaks the kiss and orders. I grab the hem of his shirt and pull it up feverishly. He is so broad, even without his armor, It’s unbelievable. I put my palms on him. He’s taut and hairy, my hands are so soft and tiny on his frame. I can feel some battle scars on his chest and abs. And then I felt it… The massive intimidating rod that I’ve been sitting on all this time… It moved. My heart sinks and I turn blue. That thing is huge. I’m sitting on it, bare assed. I feel it through the fabric... Will I even survive the night? 

“M-m-master? I-I I never been with anyone before.” I stutter.

He gently pats my head. “Me too. I’ve never been with a boy.” he laughs. “Don’t worry Lenn, If you please me well with your mouth tonight I won’t have to ruin your ass.”

‘Ruin my ass’, the thought of it makes me shudder. I flimsily unbutton his pants and he slowly pulls them down. His erection shoots off his underwear and pushes into my ass crack. It feels like an invader had just landed on my behind. It's burning hot, slimy and sweaty. it’s musk immediately shoots up into my nostrils. From its base to its tip it hugs me my guiche and curves all along my ass crack. The moment it attacked my senses I started moaning like a slut. If this thing were to enter me, I will never have the same asshole again. I will be forever marked by the giant gape left in its wake. I will be reminded of this indignity everytime I sit down. 

He pushes me off his lap and I land clumsily on the floor. “Keep undressing me.”. I crawl back to him and pull his trousers all the way down. His thighs and legs alone make my entire body feel small. Here I am kneeling in front of an orc, both of us completely naked, completely turned on. His sack struggles to fit between his thighs. His majestic penis is resting on his stomach. It’s slightly curved upwards and to the right. I can still feel its lingering warmth between my butt cheeks.

He wants me to please him with my mouth. Such a daunting task but it's better than being ripped in two halves by his … thing. I lean close, the smell of his balls dominating my mind. I inhale it more, it’s very musky, heavy. Such disgusting smell yet I want more of it. I shut my eyes and lean closer, my nostrils make contact with his scrotum. I use my hands to feel the rest of his length. His shaft is hard as rock. Its veins are so pronounced. His hand caresses the back of my head and pushes me deeper into his groin. My face is buried into his balls. My tears mix with his sweat. I open my mouth to find myself already drooling over his sack. I taste his salty scrotum and moan into him. I gently nibble on the skin. It has some hair on it. All the while my hands are exploring his shaft. Oh the thickness of it, I can’t even close my fist around it. 

I look up to see his usual bland expression. His eyes however give me calm reassurance.He relaxes his hand and lets me explore him at my own pace. I move my face back a little and stare at the enormity of it. I am enamoured. His rod is exuding heat and a strong smell. I look at it cross eyed with complete reverence. This is what a real man looks like. I run my nose through its length and inhale. Such strong irresistible aroma. I hug it with my face and feel its warmth on my cheek. My face feels marked by it. I grab it with both hands and aim it at my mouth. I look at it directly. I doubt I can fit it in. I look up at my master again. Eyes full of worry.

“Suck it.” he orders.

I take a deep breath and put my lips on its wet uncut tip. I give it a taste with my tongue, It tastes more tolerable than his balls. I think I can do this… I open my mouth and suckle on the head. I slowly descend and take more of him. I feel so dirty doing this.

“No teeth.” Says.

I try to open my mouth wider but my jaw begins to hurt. He’s just so thick… He suddenly pulls me out and smacks my face like it's a piece of ass. I let go of his dick and cover my head.

“I said NO TEETH. And put your hands behind your back.”

I oblige and hide my hands behind my back. I try again this time opening my mouth even wider. I take him in, eyes closed. He uses his hand to push me deeper and deeper. His cock meets my throat. I can barely breathe. I want to throw up. But I hold myself together and let him push me harder. My teeth touch him again. Immediately he pulls me out and slaps my face like it’s a piece of ass.

“Awww. Sorry, Sir. P-Please don’t hit me again.” I cry. “Please.”

I look at him pleadingly, teary eyed. I see aggression in his eyes, lust, desire… The way he’s treating me. It’s turning me on beyond belief. I open my mouth again. doing my best to fight the pain on my jaws. I bob up and down his shaft. My tongue dancing around it. I suck it like a dutiful whore.

He pulls me out and smacks me again. I’m not sure what I did wrong this time… I can tell he’s not satisfied. I must try harder. I moan into his cock, I move my ass, I kiss it feverishly, I lick it from the outside then suck it deeper, look him in the eye while doing so. He’s groaning in pleasure. I feel a hint of pride. His cock somehow got bigger. I can feel it pulse. 

“Elvish whore.” SLAP.

“Aww.”

“You know you like it you slut.” SLAP.

He takes his penis in his hand and smacks it across my face.  
His insult cut right through my heart. When he talks to me like that my tiny penis pulses. I stimulate myself by rubbing my thighs together with my cock under them.

“Use your hands, and don’t cover your face again.” SLAP. 

I grab the base of his cock and masturbate him. His hands are all over my face, playing with my lips, caressing my burning cheeks, slapping me gently and harshly, exploring my lips and mouth with his fingers.

“My new bitch...” He says.

I feel like a putty in his hands. Everytime he does something to me I feel like I’m about to cum. I am so horny for him and he knows this. He knows he can mistreat me all he wants and it’s driving me crazy.

He lets me use my mouth again. I go deeper than I thought was ever possible. I managed to take more than half of it inside my mouth. I please the other half with both my hands. He’s enjoying it more, I can tell. He’s groaning in pleasure. My tongue, my hands, my lips all working together to please him. I Suck, bob, lap, moan. Our rhythm is feverish. I keep going, I never stop, I can’t stop. The smell, the taste, the size, I love it. I feel possessed by desire. I’m making him move his hips. His hands are pulling roughly on my hair. He’s close, I can feel his cock pulsating. His groans are deeper, more animalistic… It’s almost scary. His cock swells and he pushes me almost all the way in. His seed directly enters my throat, so much of it… He relaxes a bit then pushes me all the way in again. Another load… I can barely breathe. Moments later he fills the inside of my mouth with the third one. It’s so thick and slimy, so salty and warm. I never stop sucking and stimulating him with my tongue as he’s cuming inside my mouth. Such a dirty act, such a disgusting thing happening… Yet My thighs are going crazy. I release one hand from his cock and put it around mine. A single stroke has me moaning like crazy. My asshole contracts and my dick spasms. I cum as he is still cumming in my mouth. His jizz floods my mouth and nostrils. I take his dick off my mouth and moan with a voice I never heard from myself before. For a moment all of the pain on my ass, my face and my jaws subside. I’m filled with pure ecstasy and love. “Ohhhh masterrrrr…”

His cock continues to cum on my face. His orgasm is slow and powerful unlike mine which was fast and pitiful. Cum strands land on my forehead over my lips. With his seed dripping down my chin, reality starts to kick back in. Shame, self pity. What have I done … What was I thinking?

The room fell silent for a few moments. Only our panting breaths can be heard. He looks down on me. My face covered in his seed… He wipes it with his fingers and makes me suck him clean. He gets up and reaches for a rag. He wipes his cock and balls with it then throws in on my face.

“Clean yourself.” he says as he lays on his bed.

I wipe my face and my hands. The smell of his balls never left my nostrils. I put the rag on top of a nearby barrel and think “What next?” I get close to him and he snatches me into the bed. I yelp.

He spoons my tiny body and wraps one arm around me. The other one glides down my thighs and pelvis. His breath is warming my neck. His shrinking cock nestled between my buttcheeks. “You’re mine.” he whispers into my ear. The way he says it... The way his pubes feel around my cheeks. The way my smooth skin brushes against his hairy muscles. It feels so true.

He turns my head and gives me a gentle kiss. 

“You did good today, but you have much to learn, baby girl.” 

We lock eyes once again. Our souls are transparent to one another. I don’t understand his magic. The way he treats me is making me feel things I shouldn’t feel.

“T-Thank you.”

We keep gawking at each other for minutes. His predatory eyes gleam as the light of the lantern dims. I can’t look away when he eye-fucks me like this. It seems to me that looking away is admitting defeat. But staring into him like this makes me feel like his slut.

“I will beat you often, I will give you pain. But you must know you’ll always be safe with me. I won’t hurt you beyond what your body can handle.” 

No. I won’t stand for another beating. I don’t want to feel vulnerable like that ever again.

“Y-You said I can leave if I wish. Do you mean that, master?” I finally got the courage to ask.

“Yes.”

“You beat me and slap me and expect me to stay?” I whisper back with a sad tone.

He kisses me gently and answers: “You loved it so much you thanked me twice.”

“No I-” crap. I stop mid sentence. I turn away from his face. How did I let my spirit falter. My heart never waivered to any captor before, how come he’s different? He doesn’t deserve my thanks for anything!

He gently bites the back of my neck. My toes curl and rub against his legs. He flips so fast from being rough to being gentle. I’m not sure what to make of him. I begin to feel angry, at myself, at him, at this whole situation. My pride is bruised and there is no more lust to hide that pain.

“But why? You bought me, you can do anything you want with me. You know I can’t stop you.” What I really wanted to ask was why didn’t he rape my ass tonight. But that’s too embarrassing to ask.

“What I need in my travels is a slave of utmost devotion. It helps me not to be stuck in a desert with a person who despises me.”

“I do despise you. In fact I hate you. You disgust me.” my tongue was let loose, my emotions bare for him to see. “You’re a monster. An orc.” I try to be hurtful but he remains silent and calm.

My words linger and the more I think about what I said the more it seems that those words are a cover for a deeper scarier feeling towards this orc. I’m insulting him while under his embrace, which I welcome without complaint. Such frustration, such contradiction… I try not to think about it.

“...Why me?”

He stays silent. I can tell he’s mulling over the correct answer. Moments later he says “You’re a bitch.”

It hit me hard when he said it. It’s true. I always was weak. I always needed to rely on someone stronger than me. All my life I’ve been at the bottom of the food chain and I hate it.  
No. I will not have this monster have the better of me. I can’t stay weak like this. I WILL leave tomorrow and escape this wretched slavery with my dignity intact.

“Never disrespect me again, elf. Now sleep.” His tone turns intimidating, authoritative. 

I was meaning to ask about the ‘ritual’ that was done on me. But I dare not disturb him further. I close my eyes and nest my head under his. The warmth of his sweet embrace calms me. I’m around a monster yet I never felt this safe in months.


	2. A day by the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenn decides to escape but fate brings him back to his owner by the side of a lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains:  
> asphyxiation, light abuse, light cbt, daddy kink, anal fingering.

I wake up slowly. The morning rays shine on my face. I feel the warmth of the sun all over my naked body. I open my eyes, I’m alone in the bed. I notice a small open window next to me. Outside I see the clear spring sky. I hear a rattling sound, the walls of the room are vibrating … We must be moving … He must be in the front seat outside, guiding the oxens. 

I sigh and bury myself into the pillow. I’m finally alone. “Ughhhh… I can’t believe what happened yesterday.” I look behind me to check on my battered bum. His hand prints cover both my cheeks. He marked my ass so well.. I let the rays massage my back and aching ass. It feels so good to be naked in the morning like this. 

I turn around and let my belly have some sunlight. I look at my own body. My fair skin, my pink nipples, my narrow hips, my tiny hairless penis, me petite cute feet. I feel so feminine in his bed. He kissed me… He beat me… He held me tight… He’s an orc… How am I supposed to feel?? 

“Come on Lenn. Snap out of it!” I shake my head. “I can’t stay here...” 

I get up and sit on my knees. He said I’m free to walk away if I wish. Does he really mean that? Should I trust him? I don’t want to leave it to chance... I look around to inspect the weapons inside the room… Perhaps if I choose something better than that blunt knife I’ll have a real chance against him ... I examine his impressive assortment and I notice a wooden plate, a cup and some bread on the table in front of me. food! I haven’t eaten anything yesterday, well … except cum.

I sit at the table. The plate has some kind of jam on it. I douse my finger in it and taste it.

“AGHH.” my face sours. It tastes so bad. 

I take a bite off the bread and immediately spit it out. It tastes like wood! Is this really the kind of stuff he eats? 

My belly rumbles. I will need every ounce of energy I can get. I fight my senses and finish most of it, then I gulp it down with the water in the cup.

My eyes drift back towards the weapons he has hanging. A shiny curved dagger catches my eyes. If I surprise him with it, I can take him down. But if I fail...No, I know I won’t have the balls to see it through.

“Let’s not complicate this, I’ll just run away and hide.” I whisper to myself. I look outside the window and notice we’re in some kind of spruce forest. I can easily lose him here. He won’t dare stray too far from his carriage. 

I look around for anything useful. Yes, a grey shirt! I put it on. It’s huge on me. Its sleeves are longer than my arms and it covers my thighs. At Least my butt isn’t completely bare with it on. 

“I shouldn't stay here any longer.” I speak to myself.

I take a deep breath and build my courage. I sneak to the back and open the door. I jump out of the moving carriage and get into a sprint as soon as my bare feet touch the ground. I bolt into the woods and don’t look back. I run and run … I get deeper and deeper into the unknown forest. My heart is racing but my mind is set on the promise of freedom. I hear no sound behind me. No footsteps, no yelling… He’s not behind me. He’s not trying to stop me..He did really mean what he said…

I sprinted as fast as I could and found myself completely spent a few minutes later. I stop near a tree to rest. I pant, my lungs are hurting from the chilly morning air. My bare soles itching from the rough, dirty ground… I hold my beating chest and breathe slowly to calm myself.

“What now?? ... I must find some village... Or perhaps a kind stranger on the road.”

My ears perk up. I hear a distant burble. There must be a river nearby. I follow the sound and my suspicion is correct. it’s shallow and narrow. It’s flowing over beautiful oval white rocks. I wash my face with its clean water and drink some of it. Perhaps if I follow it downstream I can find a settlement. 

I rest for a moment by its bed and feel my body shaking with fear. “I’m free now… I hope.. Calm down, Lenn.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’ve been following the stream for hours now. No sign of anyone yet...   
With each step I take, a grave sense of despair wallows in my soul. It’s not lost on me that I’m in an unknown forest somewhere near an orc city. I have no ideas about the dangers that lurk here. There could be bandits, slavers, wild monsters, even curses. I can’t possibly defend myself, I’m just a small bottomless elf, waiting to be devoured. I’m terrified. Every small sound the forest makes has me shrieking and hiding in fear.

My mind is tormented by the events of last night. I slept so soundly nuzzled with an orc. Too soundly. Now I feel so alone, so vulnerable and I yearn to return to that comfort…   
I start to tear up again. This time, it really stings. No shoulders to cry on, it’s just be, by myself, lost.... I keep thinking of the things he did to me, the emotions he stirred inside my heart... The way he looks... I curse myself for feeling this way. It’s not right! It’s not fair!

I keep walking until I hear a waterfall nearby. It’s feeding into a small lake at the edge of my vision. I see a person in the water. I sneak closer the trees covering my approach. As I approach I notice a carriage in and... three oxens …

“No… It can’t be!” 

After all this walking he’s the first person I come across. My body is shocked with excitement. I move silently on the tip of my toes. He mustn't know I’m here. I move from tree to tree, approaching him until he’s in a clear view.

He’s bathing, fully naked. I can only see his upper body, his impressive muscles, his thick arms, broad shoulder and bulging pecs… My heart aches. He’s so beautiful to look at. To think that those savage arms were punishing me last night… I bite my lip … I’m gawking. I know it’s wrong, very wrong… My penis starts to grow.

“Noooo.” I whisper to myself....

I hide my face behind the wood. I’ll just hide here until he’s gone. I look down to see my erect dicklet struggling under the fabric of his shirt. The friction is giving me unwanted stimulation. It doesn’t help that his scent is all over me. 

I remember how when we first met he put his thumb inside me. Oh, The feeling that it gave me... That pressure on my butthole… Just remembering it has my body reacting. My heels strain to get me higher on my toes, my back bends over on its own… I wet two of my fingers with my mouth… I put one hand on the tree to maintain balance and let the other one drift beyond my balls and towards my hole… Oh how I want to moan right now. 

… Just one small look... It should be safe from this distance....  
I peak to see him again. He’s an absolute monster of an orc. He’s bathing peacefully in the water. I start to rub my entrance. I can’t help myself...

I suddenly notice how old he is. He looks like he’s in the third or fourth decade of his life. He’s old enough to be my father! My face flushes red…O how wish I had a strong father. Looking at this orc makes me think unthinkable things…   
I moan under my breath as my fingers put pressure on my entrance. My touch is in no way comparable to his.

He starts walking out the lake. His movements are slow and smooth. He brushes his hair with his large hands. More and more of him emerges from the water. His abdomen, His pelvis … His cock… It’s swaying hypnotically left and right with every step. His sack hangs low and bounces slightly with a sense of weight. My fingers pop inside me. “Oh god.” My knees click together. I start to move the tips in and out… This all feels so wrong…

He suddenly looks directly at me… Our eyes meet.

I yelp and hide my face behind the tree. No, no, no, no, no. I pull my fingers out abruptly in panic.

“I know it’s you, Lenn.” He shouts.

Oh no, no, no, no. What was I thinking?.Why did I creep on him? 

“Lenn…Don’t make me go there.”

I peak again to see him approaching me… Oh no. 

I look down to see my dick poking out of the shirt. He must not know...I push it under my thighs, painfully so. I sheepishly step away from the tree and look at him. His aura is so intimidating, so authoritative…

“Come.” he stops walking and orders.

My legs start moving on their own to approach him, very slowly. I put one foot in front of the other to keep my dicklet between my thighs.

I stop in front of him. Close, but far from the reach of his arm. He just stands there naked, looking down on me. I keep my eyes to the ground, my hands behind my back. ‘Will he strike me? Will he punish me for running away?’ I think to myself as I run my toes in circles on the dirt.

“.. I-. I’m sorry. I-I-I..” I stutter. 

“Why did you run?”

“...” Of course I ran… Did he seriously expect me to stay? 

“... I don’t want to be a slave.” I explain.

I can feel his angry stare on me.

“...” the silence between us is suffocating.

“... It’s humiliating. I don’t want to be sold and treated like cattle…”

“Then why are you back?” his tone gets deeper. 

“... I’m not back... I just found you here… b-by chance...”.

He steps forward and slaps me into the ground. My butt lands on the dirt. I pull the hem of my shirt down to hide my erection.

I look at the ground to see his feet almost touch my knees. I’m all curled up on the dirt, so small under his stature. 

“Then leave.” He orders.

“No! I … I have no one else to turn to….”

“You made your choice, elf.”

“... Please, I’m scared.”

“Look at you..” He spits on my head. “ An elf, at my feet … and you still dare think to yourself that you’re no slave.” 

His words cut right through me. 

“I’m so sorry. I really am…”

He simply turns around and walks back towards the lake. “Please, take me back…” 

I lay there on the ground for a few moments, with his spit running down my forehead. 

He starts to swim away. I get up and run towards the tip of the water. “I’ve been walking for hours. I don’t know where to go. Mr. orc, I need you. Please..” I explain.

He’s going deeper and deeper into the lake, paying me no heed. I take off the shirt and throw it behind me. 

I swim behind him. Such a stupid thing to do... My feet lose touch with the ground but I manage to stay afloat and continue forward. The water is a bit chilly, my skin shivers.

“I beg you... I’ll do anything...” 

He scuffs and turns around. Our eyes meet again.

“Anything…” The meaning of what I said is not lost on him. 

Our bodies drift naturally towards one another. It feels like I am exactly where he wants me. 

”A good slave always comes back begging.” He reaches his hand out and grabs me by the back of my neck..

“You were wise to run, Lenn...”

He violently plunges me beneath the water. I scream in surprise, my sounds turn into raging bubbles. I grab and claw at his arms to free myself. He keeps me inplace, suffocating me. My whole body frantically moves to save itself with no avail.

He pulls me back up and I immediately gasp for air. He looks me in the eye and finds pleasure in my fear. 

“I am going to do unspeakable things to you.”

He plunges me back under the water. I punch his chest and scream louder. He barely budges. He’s like a brick wall.

“If you wish to stay that means you have to give yourself to me. All of yourself.” His deep voice cuts clear through the water.

He pulls me back. I take a big gulp of air and he smacks it right out of me. “That means you will not struggle. Your life is mine.” He yells at my face.

I can barely speak. I’m caught off guard. He wastes no time and drowns me again. He keeps me there even longer. This is all happening so fast I can barely keep up with my own thinking.

“Stop resisting!”

He pulls me out again and holds me closer to him. I catch my breath and rest my palms on his chest to maintain balance.   
“P-Please … You’re … scaring me.” I say between gasps for air.… I can’t escape his hold… I feel so helpless. He looks me in the eyes with a stern yet reassuring look. My eyes are full of worry and fear, but he somehow calms me down with that dominating look… He lets me rest for a few moments. I breathe all the air I can. I look back to him, with pleading eyes.

He submerges me again. I hold my breath and pray he doesn’t actually drown me this time .  
I don’t struggle. I don’t kick. I get limp like a dead body. He keeps me there for longer. My life is in his hands. My heart is pumping hard with strange excitement... He has so much power over me. He can abuse me all he wants. Is this why I followed him here? 

He relaxes his hand and lets me out of the water. My head rubs against his chest as it rises. I notice how close our bodies are.

“Much better,” he says. His fingers gently caress my cheek as I breathe for my life. 

“That’s it. Be a good girl...” He grabs me by the hair and pulls on it as if he wants to tear it off. 

“Ow. Ow. You’re hurti-.”. He shuts me up with an ear ringing slap.  
He yanks my hair left and right, violently so. I try to keep my head still but this makes it hurt more. “Don’t resist!” He yells.

I gulp in fear. My eyes tear up from the pain. I relax my neck muscles and let him pull my head around as he pleases. He keeps jerking me, up and down, left and right, In circles. He’s in complete control... I feel like a doll.

“This is how I expect you to be.” He pulls me so close to his face. I can feel his breath on my lips... He wraps one arm around me. Our torsos are glued together. His cock touches mine underwater, he’s getting hard and it’s putting pressure on my shameful dicklet.

He removes his hand from my hair and moves it towards my neck. 

“Submissive and in fear.” He whispers. My skin shivers.  
His lips crash into mine. He invades my mouth with an aggressive kiss. He holds me tightly by the neck as he wrestles my tongue into submission. He bites and pulls on my lips. I’m starved for air yet I’m moaning. He’s so rough with me, so dangerous, so intimidating and I crave it. I wrap my legs behind his back and my arms around his head. My tiny penis is getting hard again. I kiss him back passionately.

“You’re my little elf slut. You belong to me.” His voice gets growly. 

My heart is pumping very hard against his chest. I nod to him.

“You’re precious and beautiful. Fate has brought you back to me. This time, I won’t let you leave.”

I nod again. He turns me around, his hand still denying me breath. I feel his tusks poke the back of my neck. I notice his massive cock brushing against my lower back.My soles brush against his hairy legs underwater. My fingers trace along the underside of his thick arms. His touch is so rough with me and mine is so gentle with him. 

“Use your hands.” He orders.

I reach down and grab his dick. I jack it off along my arched back. It’s still growing. The groan he makes tickle my elvish ears. His other hand explores my torso. He fondles my tiny breasts. He flicks my nipples and charges my skin with sensual lust..

With a smooth move of his hips. He lets his cock descend down my butt crack and into my thighs. His large erection brushes against my guishe and pushes my tiny sack forwards. My round butt cheeks land on his pelvis and it feels so heavenly.   
He starts humping me through my thighs. I grab both of our dicks with one fist. I moan as I feel how different our sizes are. The part of his cock poking out my thighs is longer than my entire length…

He’s grunting behind me. He loves the feeling of my tiny dicklett over his. I masturbate us together and moan softly. My vision blurs, I’m barely conscious. His fingers move from my nipples towards my belly button. He fingers it invasively. I moan loudly in discomfort. My sounds make him more turned on, more aggressive, more animalistic. I love the feeling of his skin against mine, his raging breath on my shoulders, his deep growls of pleasure... He’s so big against my back.

His hand releases my neck and returns to my hair. He yanks it sideways. My head tilts sideways, my neck is exposed to him. I gasp for air as I feel his tusks poking on my skin… He bites. I scream. My other hand grabs his head and ruffles his hair. His pace increases. My hips push back against his, frantically so, yearning to be used more. The sound of my butt clapping against his pelvis fills the lake. The water around us splashes. I moan from all the sensations and the growls on my neck. 

He’s biting me like a piece of meat. My arteries are in his mercy…To feel this vulnerable, this used… He’s humping me like a dog and biting me just shy of drawing blood… To think that my elvish boy body is making such a handsome orc so lustful...It feels oddly sexy being a prey like this. It hurts too. My moans of pain only serve to make him pump me harder.

I close my thighs tighter on his dick. I feel a deep instinctual need to please him. God how I wish his cock is in my ass right now. I can’t even imagine how It would feel. I want to submit to him, to let him use me…I want it. I need it… He could do it to me right now if he wanted… No lube... My virgin butthole is one move away from being completely ruined... He could take me right now and I won’t be able to stop him… 

Thinking about it is driving me nuts. I’m moaning like crazy… Moaning as if he’s actually fucking me… I can tell he knows… He knows what I’m thinking of… And I know he’s thinking about the same thing too… This is all gonna happen again. But with his dick inside my ass… I really am his bitch.

His fist gets underwater and clenches both our dicks together. I put my hand away and let him grip us both tighter than I ever could. It sends me over the edge. My cocklet pulses with pleasure. His pace quickens, his body tightens around me. I feel his cock swell too. His voice gets louder, deeper, his orgasmic growls send shivers down my spine. His hands masturbate us both as we cum together… His body smacks against mine with a primal force as his cock throbs between my legs. He pumps my thighs hard with the rhythm of his ejaculation. His fingers claw at my skin and his teeth dig deeper into my flesh. All the while I’m moaning like a bitch in heat… 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m sitting naked, alone, on a large smooth rock, overlooking the water. It felt like hours had passed inside that lake. We kissed and touched for long after that amazing orgasm, but not because of lust. No, it was a much deeper desire… Lust is so dirty. It made me think stupid things. The thoughts I had in there weigh me down with guilt... No elf worth their salt will let anyone sodomize them, not even females. I could well become the first elf in history to be sodomized by an orc… My name will forever bring shame to my people. 

‘Fate has brought you back to me.’ ‘You belong to me.’... His words echo in my ears.

Despite that guilt, I can definitely feel that something has changed in me. I notice the beauty of this place, the sparkling of the lake, the gorgeous white rocks all around me, the gentle burble of the waterfall. I take a deep breath and enjoy the aroma of the spruce trees and the subtle fragrance of spring flowers.

I hear the squeak of the carriage door. I look over my shoulder to see him step out. He’s fully dried, fully clothed, has a towel in one hand and a small leather flask in the other.

He sits next to me and I naturally lean on him. He grabs the towel and starts to gently dry my hair and upper body. I give him an endearing look and straddle him as he towels me off. I’m making his clothes wet, how stupid of me… He continues to dry me off. I give him a quick peck on the lips as he does so.

“Did you enjoy your breakfast?” he asks.

“... Yes.” It would be very rude to tell the truth.

He scuffs, as he wipes my thighs and legs. His touch is so gentle, so warm. A stark contrast to how he treated me earlier.

“... I was very hungry. Thank you...” I can tell he saw through me.

The towel reaches my feet. The warmth of his hand penetrates through the fabric and warms my cold soles. it fills my entire body with love. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, master...“ I gaze away, twisting a strand of my hair.

“Yes?”

I close my eyes and ask “C-can I call you daddy, instead of master?”

“Hahahahahaaha. You’re my slave, Lenn. Not my child.”

My face flushes with embarrassment… But something within me screams for me to call him that.

“Please. It feels so right to me…”

He puts the towel over his shoulder then gently pulls my head down and guides me towards a spanking position. My heart immediately starts racing.

He gently pats my butt. “Ass up. Arch your back.”

“Oh nooo!” I complain yet obey. This is the opposite of what I need right now.

He opens the flask then pours some oily liquid inside my buttcrack. It feels slimy.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to beat you.” He rubs my bruised butt reassuringly.

“Does it still hurt?” He asks as he gently pinches the battered skin.

“Y-yes.. A little.” 

“Good.” 

I feel his thumb circling over my entrance. My cock twitches. 

“Did your father not beat you?” He presses on it like a button. 

“...I never knew my father.” I answer, my face completely red. 

“So, your mother was a whore?” His lubed thumb suddenly lunges forward and penetrates me with ease. 

I Yelp and grit my teeth. Why didn’t he assume that my father died or something? Is he trying to offend me? 

“Y-yes…”

“I’m not surprised. It explains your weakness. Now I’m going to make you a whore just like your mother. Hahahahaha.” His laugh is booming. I get livid. I can’t believe how insensitive he’s being. It’s breaking my heart. 

“Stop, don’t talk like that!” I lash out. I pull on his shirt and give him the most angriest face I can muster. 

His face quickly turns from amused to stern. His look... It’s challenging me to act on my anger... If I do… His eyes tell me I will forever regret it. I try to fight it. I hold eye contact. I grit my teeth and bear the intimidation. I can barely keep a straight face as he pushes his thumb deeper.

He slowly takes his thumb out of my butt with an audible faint pop. It hurts, but the humiliation I feel pains me more. 

“Normally, I would beat the shit out of a whore who talks back.” He grabs me by the balls.

“I haven’t forgotten the remarks from yesterday either, elf.” He squeezes with no hint of gentleness in his touch. I yelp and squint my eyes.

“I spit on all of your ancestors. Your weak snobby kind makes my blood boil.” His voice gets angrier, louder. His hand swiftly releases my sack and smacks it with no mercy.

“Awwwwwww.” The pain rushes up my belly. My toes curl and my back slouches. I cover my aching balls with both my hands

“You should all be slaves to orcs and grovel at our feet for your pathetic lives.” He pins my arms behind my back and grabs my sack again.

“Please, I’m sorry. Please don’t hit me there.” I plead, tears in my eyes. 

He’s pinching it with two fingers. His thumb is about the same size of my sack. “ such pitiful manhood…” 

He menacingly squeezes it and says: “Don’t ever test me again, elf.”

“I won’t. I swear. I won’t.” I answer frantically.

“Good.” He releases me. “...Ass up, and don’t make me say that again.”

I arch my back for him. I feel his middle finger glide up and down my crack. He then aims it on my virgin butthole and pushes it slowly with a steady speed. It slides in… My emotions haven’t even settled and he’s starting to finger me. How can I even hope to express myself in such an indignant position? 

My insides hug the invader tightly. It burns, it hurts, it’s dirty, it’s unnatural. I grit my teeth and bear this strange sensation. He keeps pushing it until his fist gets nestled in my ass cheeks. 

He rotates his finger slowly, counter clockwise. I start to moan… When his palms are facing the sky he hooks my ass with it which makes me arch my back further. 

“You may call me daddy.” He answers… Much, much later.

“... Thank you... dad-dy.” I feel so degraded yet my heart flutters when I say daddy.

“Does it feel right to you?” he smacks my butt playfully.

“... Y-yes.”

He pulls it out, all the way, then pushes it back in. He keeps a slow rhythm. It’s burning me up. I grunt in discomfort but arousal heightens.

He spends a couple of minutes warming me up then introduces his index finger. He adds a bit of lube then pushes both fingers in with the same slow grueling steady speed as before. This time however, my virgin butthole refuses to accommodate such thickness. My ass does not welcome the second invader. I tilt my ass sideways, up and down trying to avoid the pain. He holds me in place with his other hand and continues pushing deeper.

“Owww … Please… Just use … one finger.” I say as I moan.

He keeps going. The pressure on my butt is making my cock so hard. My sphincter feels like it’s going to split in half. The burning becomes hotter. The discomfort turns into pain. He keeps going. “Please... That’s too much…”. My legs and feet rub against each other. My moans are becoming more and more erotic…

“Relax. Don’t resist.” He keeps getting deeper and deeper, stretching me from the inside … The pain is so strange, it’s filling me with lust. He keeps pulling out and going deeper, pulling out and going deeper. The rhythm from his two fingers controls the movement of my entire body. I moan… I moan… I moan… 

He’s exploring me down there. Pushing his fingers in different directions each time they go in… He keeps fingering me like, pushing against my insides. And then … He touches something. Immediately my dicklet pulses and I gasp in surprise. My butt clenches around his fingers and he stops moving.

I look at him behind my shoulder and pull gently on his shirt. Urging him to keep going.   
He teases my pleasure button… I plead him with my eyes to finger fuck me more… To push on it harder. I need it.. I want it so bad. I feel so slutty in his hands like this, so owned, so dominated... “Daddyy…”

He pushes it in, all the way. The tips of his finger tickle my prostate as he penetrates me. “Such tight beautiful ass.” He smacks it. 

I moan like a common whore. It hurt so much but it hurt so good. His finger moving in and out, in and out… His pace quickens. My cocklet reacts and twitches without ever being touched. He’s overwhelming me with sensations… My ass sways left and right but his fingers never miss. My legs move as well... My feet brush against his face and I arch my heels to feel more of it. I feel his jawline, his mighty tusks... His shaved scruff tickles my soft soles.

“Oh daddyyy.”

His finger fucks me with a steady rhythm.The pressure in my groin is peaking. I hear my own moans and they make me feel hornier.. He smacks my ass again then immediately quickens the pace. 

“My elvish slut.”

The tips of his fingers directly push on my prostate on each entry. The burning combined with the pleasure I feel, the cocktail of discomfort and stimulation, it’s all making me feel overwhelmed... So much pressure and energy is rising from down there. I can’t hold myself together. I close my eyes and feel a rush of euphoria sweep my body. My back arches further as my dicklet twitches cums all over the dirt ground. His fingers keep fucking me thouroughly through my orgasm, they’re sending shivers all over my body, from my curled toes up to my head.. My ass tightens around his fingers. It hurts like hell to cum with something up my ass. I scream in bliss and pain… 

As the pleasure subsides his fingers begin to feel like a rigid rod tearing me from the inside. I grab him by the shirt and urge him to stop. I straddle him. His huge palm cups my cheeks as his fingers stay inside my butt. I kiss him, still moaning into his mouth. “Please… Stop...”

He doesn’t kiss back, he simply stares at me disapprovingly.

“You barely lasted a few minutes…” 

My eyes closed, I keep kissing him while he speaks, moaning softly into his mouth.

“It feels too good… But I can’t take it anymore… Please” I grab his hand and he gently pulls out.

“It’s only over when I say it’s over… Do you wish to disrespect me again?”

“N-No. I don’t mean to… I just can’t go on… Please, it’s burning me so much...”

“... Last night you left your spunk on my floor. I had to clean it myself. If you can barely control yourself, I’ll have to treat you like the animal you are.” He raises his voice. I gaze away from him. He’s displeased and it makes me feel so guilty.

“Open your mouth.” His wet fingers approach my mouth.

“B-b-but, daddy. It’s dirty in there… I ca-” He puts his fingers to my lips.

I look at him pleadingly to no avail. I part my lips and suckle on the slimy substance. To my surprise there was no bad odor at all. All I can smell is his spit and the unknown rosy aroma of the liquid. I close my eyes and lick him clean.

“You need to learn that my pleasure comes before yours. I’ll teach you…” 

God he can be such an asshole...I only have myself to blame… It’s me who threw myself back into his arms. 

“You’re like an unrefined gem, Lenn. I can see deep within you the perfect slave... I will have to chip away parts of you, mold you to my desires. It’s going to be very painful and hard for you. And I will not be as forgiving as I am today.”

I rest my head on his broad shoulders as he lectures me. 

“You may come to despise me on the way. But know this, everything I will do to you is for a purpose. I expect total trust and obedience from your part. Will you give that to me, Lenn?.”

“... yes … Daddy.” I whisper, gently smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far there are only two chapters.  
> This post is simply me testing the waters. I find the concept of this story super hot and might consider a rewrite to flesh out the characters and world a bit more and focus on the transformation of Lenn from a scared confrontational boy into a completely devout sex toy, also the transformation of Drakk from an angry hot tempered orc to a caring loving daddy.
> 
> Feel free to message me if you're interested in working together.


End file.
